Electro-optic assemblies are being used in various vehicular and building applications, e.g., within rearview display devices and variably transmissive windows. Use of these assemblies in various applications can be limited by cost, aesthetic and functional considerations. Accordingly, new electro-optic assembly designs, configurations and assemblies, along with methods of making them, are needed particularly in view of reducing material and processing costs, improving aesthetics, and/or enhancing functionality.